Frequently, it is desired to measure the linear length of an element such as a push-pull cable assembly. This has been accomplished in the past by a caliper-type device which may include one or both ends to be extended outwardly. These devices typically utilize a mechanical scale for providing the most significant figures and an electrical circuit for the least significant figures to present a composite reading as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,362 in the name of Amsbury et al.
The problem with these devices is that the element must be manually held between the calipers while making a measurement. Also, a single direct linear measurement of the element cannot be provided but must be computed from two different sources. Further, these devices do not give a direct readout of the measurement.